1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latches, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved gate latch for use with a gate mounted for pivotal movement relative to a stationary fence. Conventional forms of gate latches are easily opened, but are susceptible to unintentional opening through the force of wind acting on the gate, or due to forces exerted by small children or animals. The present invention provides a safety latch attachment which may be easily retrofitted to existing gate latches or may be integrally provided therewith, as a novel improved gate latch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of latches are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a latch is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 82,863, which issued to E. Munson et al on Oct. 6, 1868. This patent discloses a sash fastener for a window spring which utilizes a spring actuated plunger to secure a window at any selected elevation. U.S. Pat. No. 491,793, which issued to J. Armstrong on Feb. 14, 1893, discloses a latch mechanism which utilizes a spring biased plunger actuating a latch member and including cooperating cam surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 1,118,560, which issued to W. Lange on Nov. 24, 1914, discloses a door latch mechanism which utilizes a spring biased latch member actuated by tensioning a chain. U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,630, which issued to H. Hufnagel on July 25, 1950, discloses a window latch which utilizes a plunger biased by a coil spring within a hollow cylinder.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a safety latch attachment including an abutment plate having a notched out portion for alignment with the mounting plate of an existing gate latch. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices include a reciprocal plunger guided within a hollow cylinder and actuated by tensioning of a cable supported on an integral pulley unit. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of latches, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such latches, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.